


【带卡】情话

by OBKK1314



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OBKK1314/pseuds/OBKK1314





	【带卡】情话

　　“如果是爱称的话，你会选择什么？”

　　“什么？”宇智波带土心不在焉地答道。

　　“没什么。”阿斯玛叹了一口气，将自己指尖夹着的已经燃到尽头却没有吸上一口的烟捻灭到烟灰缸里，“果然还是叫名字吧。”

　　带土终于回过了神，问道：“你出轨了？”

　　“……”阿斯玛打量了一下自己对面的人，“你脑洞这么大卡卡西知道吗？”

　　“这和卡卡西有什么关系？”带土莫名地问道。

　　“……”阿斯玛有些后悔去找同期中唯二和他一样不是单身的带土来聊聊那些属于他们情侣之间的小情趣了，“其实我的重点是你的脑洞大，你是从哪里看出来我出轨了？我和红好着呢。”

　　“哦。”宇智波带土欣然同意，他点了点头，继续问，“所以这和卡卡西有什么关系？”

　　“……我突然想起来我的任务报告还没写。”阿斯玛歪了歪嘴，一点也不端庄地笑了笑，“兄弟，我先走了，账我结了。”

　　带土胡乱地点了点头，毕竟他现在满脑子只剩下卡卡西这三个字。

　　“我该怎么办？”他想。

　　“哟！这不是我的好兄弟带土吗？”

　　带土掀了掀自己右眼的眼皮，胡乱打了声招呼：“哟，阿凯。”

　　迈特凯没有注意到带土的心不在焉，他拍了拍带土的肩膀，露出了自己的招牌笑容：“你知道卡卡西什么时候回来吗？我已经等不及和我永远的对手进行第三千六百五十二次比赛了！”

　　“我警告你。”带土趴在桌子上，有气无力地威胁道，“卡卡西是我的，不要老是缠着我的卡卡西。”

说完这句话，带土停顿了一下，单手捂住了自己的脸，声音有些发抖，“今天……卡卡西就回来了。”

　　“太好了！”单细胞阿凯只关注到了最后一句，“为了欢迎卡卡西回来，我这就去单手倒立绕木叶10圈！”

说完不等带土回话就风风火火地离开了。

　　“卡卡西才不需要呢。”带土低声嘟囔道。他起身离开了团子店，准备去书店碰碰运气。至于为什么是去书店碰运气，他和卡卡西家里那本“死无全尸”的《亲热天堂.精装版》可以回答这个问题。

　　

　　

　　“没有了！！？”带土恶狠狠地瞪着书店老板，手指颤巍巍地指着摆在热销架的《亲热天堂》，声音听起来比不断地眨眼擦汗，对着他鞠躬道歉的秃头老板还要紧绷，“说好的热销产品呢？你们这是歧视精装版！”

　　“因，因为是限量的……”秃头老板哭丧着脸答道，“大人，我们真的没有余本了。自来也大人的作品一直都卖的很快的，更何况是限量的精装版……”

“我完了……”

　　“什么完了？”带土回过头，正看到笑眯眯的琳。

　　“琳！”宇智波带土抓住了棕发少女的手，仿佛抓住了最后一根救命稻草，“只有你能救我了。”

少女有些错愕地眨了眨眼，她茫然地歪了歪头。

　　“所以，你是因为好奇卡卡西万分宝贝的盒子，一不小心把它打开，然后一不小心又把盒子里的《亲热天堂精装版》给摔到潮湿的地板上，再一不小心脚踩在上面，最后更加一不小心地滑倒，把那本书内的几页给，”琳尽力忍住自己的笑意，“刺啦——滑掉了？”

　　“精辟的总结。”宇智波带土干巴巴地回道，“顺便请不要再重读一不小心了，这是铁打的事实。”

　　“你要知道，意外总是这么突然。”他说。

　　“噗！”琳最后还是笑了出来，“那希望卡卡西不要一不小心赏你一发雷切吧，毕竟意外总是这么突然。”

　　“不，”带土抖了抖，“那不是一不小心，那是蓄意谋杀。”

　　“不要太担心呀带土。”琳拍了拍男人的肩膀，“卡卡西对你一直很心软的，雷切只是我的玩笑。”然而琳的安慰并不能让带土放松下来，反而多出了一些奇妙的画面感——比如被卡卡西来了一发亲切的雷切。

　　“如果你实在是害怕，就说一些属于爱人之间的情话吧？”琳意味深长地笑了笑，“情侣之间的爱语总是化解矛盾的好办法。”

　　“琳。”带土面无表情地望着少女，“你为什么看起来这么熟练？”

　　少女刚抬起来的嘴角立刻僵掉：“这个嘛，”琳心虚地避开了带土的视线，“那是因为——”

　　“不要骗我。”带土挑了挑眉，突然打断道，“我有的是办法知道真相。”

　　“……好吧好吧。”琳垂下肩，“因为有人告诉我自来也大人的《亲热天堂》里的女二……”少女瞥了一眼平静的宇智波带土，轻咳了一声，声音突然变轻变快，试图糊弄过去，“取材了卡卡西。我好奇嘛，就去看了，讲情话……是里面的方法。”

　　“女二，卡卡西？”

　　 棕发少女乖乖地点了点头。

　　“那个老色狼！”宇智波带土怒吼一声，神威离开了原地。

　　“没问题吧？”琳的眼中充满了担忧，不知对谁。

　　

　　

　　怒火攻心的宇智波带土即使拥有着作弊般的【神威】也找不到四处取材的自来也。他只能气急败坏地回了家，翻出那本《精装版》。他简直要嫉妒死所有的读者和那本黄书里面的男主角了，他们都能从书里看到他的卡卡西了！

　　为什么卡卡西不告诉他！

　　带着这样的怒火和妒火，他找到了对女二出场的描写。

　　

　　“娟娟侵鬓妆痕浅，双颦相媚弯如翦。一瞬百般宜，无论笑与啼。*”

　　“多情最是依稀见，任是一瞥也动人。*”

 

 

　　“……我……靠……”带土神色复杂地盯着书上对于女二的描写。他合上了书，决定不再折磨自己。

这段文艺描写带土没有看懂，他甚至完全没有看出来和卡卡西有什么关系。不过这些都不重要，重要的是《亲热天堂》，毫无疑问，它是本小黄书。

　　这就够他借题发挥了。

　　

　　

　　卡卡西回到了木叶，他带了别处的特产甜品，这是在他的恋人宇智波带土无数次的怨念念叨下养成的习惯。

　　然而当他交完任务书回到家后却没有看到黑发男人的身影。“也许出任务去了？”卡卡西耸了耸肩，不做他想。正巧他出完任务累着呢，没力气去应付精力充沛的恋人。

　　卡卡西享受他难得的轻松时间。他准备好好重温一遍他的《亲热天堂》。

　　然而不等他看上一行字，空气中便传开了熟悉的查克拉波动。

　　“甜点在桌子上。”卡卡西头也不抬地说。

　　“在吃甜点前我可能需要一些解释。”来人压低了自己本就略显沙哑的嗓音，听起来相当的不满。

　　卡卡西莫名地看了带土一眼，不料下一秒便被擒住手腕压倒在了沙发上。他手中的书被带土抽走。“你小心点拿。”卡卡西提醒道，“这是有自来也大人签字的限量版。”

　　闻言，宇智波带土动作一僵，他假装若无其事地把书放在一边，继续保持低气压的面无表情脸。

“好看吗？”带土哑着声音问，空闲的一只手隔着恋人的面罩摩挲着他的嘴角，他知道那里有一颗痣，小巧精致，那几乎是这个气质懒散，五官却冷淡的男人脸上唯一的艳色。

　　“好看吗？”

　　“什么？”

　　“被我不知道的男人意淫……卡卡西……”带土看着自己身下银发散乱，神情茫然又略带疲惫的卡卡西，仿佛真的看到这个男人被人看到了如此顺从又脆弱的模样。

　　宇智波带土眼睛红了起来：“卡卡西，你太过分了。”

　　“……”尽管不知道发生了什么，但卡卡西决定先稳住他的恋人。“带……”

　　宇智波带土当然不会去听卡卡西的解释，他俯下身咬住身下人挺翘的鼻尖，牙齿夹住薄薄的面罩缓缓下滑。他感觉到卡卡西突然住了口，呼吸变得几不可闻。带土的唇蹭到了卡卡西柔软而温热的嘴角，他松开了自己的牙齿。

　　“啪——”富有弹性的面罩发出一声轻响，弹到了卡卡西的下巴处又松散地顺着下巴滑了下去。

　　带土抬起上身，俯视着自己的恋人。卡卡西眼中的茫然还未散去，他的耳朵红成一片，刻意地控制着自己的呼吸，嘴唇紧紧抿着。

　　带土松开了他对卡卡西手腕的桎梏，卡卡西也回过了神，他的双手抵在了带土温暖的胸口，微微皱眉：“你……”

　　“你是我的。”带土一手压在卡卡西的耳边，一手插入青年松散的发间，不让对方有丝毫的逃避，“你的眼睛，你的身体，你的一切都是我的。”

　　对上带土执拗的眼神，卡卡西也不再追究所谓的【被别的男人意淫】是怎么回事，他叹了口气，语气似是无奈，眼中却是一往情深的柔和：“我是你的。”

　　宇智波带土开始心跳加快，他永远不能拒绝卡卡西看他时那带着似眷恋又似怀念的眼神，仿佛下一秒就会坠入无尽的深渊一般。他在眷恋什么？他在怀念什么？

　　我在呢！你是我的，我也是你的。我们拥有同一双眼，拥有着最深的羁绊，我们不会分开，不是吗？

　　带土有些惶恐，他捂住了卡卡西的眼睛，手心被翘而密的睫毛扫过，连心也一起痒了起来。

　　带土礼貌地硬了硬。

　　“你这个大辣鸡！又色诱我，反正我不会放过自来也这个老色狼的。”他嘟囔道。

　　自来也？卡卡西睿智而敏捷的大脑终于反应了过来，他有些哭笑不得，怀疑带土听到了某些他被取材的传闻。天知道他早就找到自来也大人威胁他改过了那个角色，外貌描写还是他亲自操刀的呢。

　　而他刚想解释便被带土吻住，凶狠而疯狂。带土温热而粗糙的手掌遮住了他的视线，这让他其他的感觉更加敏锐。他嗅到了带土的味道，就仿佛冬日的阳光，带着一丝冰冷，却让他无比温暖。

　　他还活着，他在木叶……

　　一吻结束，卡卡西的脑袋成了一团浆糊，早就忘记了解释。

　　两个兴奋起来的年轻人此刻还能做什么？

　　等带土进入卡卡西身体那一刻，卡卡西忍不住呻吟了一声，他紧紧地抱住压在自己身上的男人，指尖描摹过他左脸的伤疤。带土没有躲开，他看着卡卡西，腰身一挺，果不其然听到了银发青年忍不住溢出的呻吟：“卡卡西，我很庆幸，我还活着。”带土哑声说道。

　　“我……唔……我也是……”卡卡西被顶地声音破碎，但他还是坚持说了下去，“谢谢你……啊……还活着。”

　　余韵之后，带土的目光扫到了落在地上的《亲热天堂》，他突然想起了那本被自己弄破的《精装版》。眼下气氛正好，带土正沉浸于和卡卡西的爱の结合中，嘴一秃噜就说了出来：“卡卡西，你的《亲热天堂精装版》被我一不小心撕烂了几页。”

　　卡卡西猛地睁开了眼睛，他愣了一下，笑眯眯地看着带土：“带土你刚才说什么？”

　　“……”

　　“嗯？”

　　“我……撕……”

　　“雷切——”

　　

　　“这个故事告诉我们，《亲热天堂》是骗人的，讲情话是不能让对方心软的。”顶着一头爆炸头的宇智波带土如是说道。

　　“可问题是，你又没讲情话呀？”琳犀利地指出了重点。

　　两人对视了一眼，宇智波.爆炸头.带土流下了后悔的泪水。

 

P.S. *（1）节选自《菩萨蛮·咏目》宋 谢绛 

*（2）节选自《古今集》编撰者之一 纪贯之


End file.
